thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NoFourthWall/For later use
Tiqarus is the Ne Timu of Imagination. She appears as an enormous invisible monster whose physical form can only discerned by the tattered purple robes she always wears. Judging by her general outline, she is a somewhat humanoid, hunchbacked creature with multiple arms and a long tail. The few people who have managed to be get close to her and survive say she smells like wet dog fur, leading some to speculate she is a lycanthropic being. The only visible part of her body is its massive, raven-like wings and two orange glowing eyes floating in mid-air. This is merely her most famous and reoccurring form however, as she has assumed a whole myriad of avatars. She is a meme complex that originally only existed in the metaphysical space of fictional narratives, mainly in the form of spoken myths and folktales in ancient times. Tiqarus steadily became more powerful as knowledge of her spread throughout the world until she eventually gained enough strength to manifest in the real world. Once her physical body was completed, she began influencing hundreds of storytellers into creating more and more stories involving her so she could infect more people. This often drove the storytellers completely mad as they could not handle the psychological stress of Tiqarus' contaminating their subconscious. The stories created as a result this tampering with human minds often featured disturbing plots that brought about cataclysmic supernatural events. In addition, any added details written about Tiqarus' abilities in these work would automatically become a reality. Tiqarus was seemingly destroyed during the battle between the Fears and the Ne Timu when every remaining bit of evidence and memory of her existence was completely erased from the face of the Earth. Despite her apparent demise, references to Tiqarus have started to resurface, implying she somehow survived and is slowly returning. She is currently attempting to spread herself once again through subliminal messages in various forms of media. The most common method in which she does this is by manipulating humans into plastering several images of a gigantic orange toad wherever they live. It is not known how or why this image bears any significance to her, but this peculiar toad could very well be one of the many avatars or manifestations she has taken throughout history. In some canons, Tiqarus even inserts herself into random programs on Tower TV in brief, unexplained cameos. Before the war between the Fear and the Ne Timu broke out, Tiqarus brought a small group of humans into the abstract fantasy realm she originated from. These people gained similar, but far weaker powers to their mistress when they entered this strange place. Now known as The Page Walkers, these fictional characters frequently insert themselves into any work of text based fiction, replacing the content of entire novels to revolve around their mistress in order to assist her in spreading knowledge of her existence. While they usually cannot manifest as anything outside of a character inserted into the text, the Page Walkers sometimes appear as living illustrations. Category:Blog posts